Follow Your Heart
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Il était une fois... Ah, non, pardon, il était plus tard qu'une fois, douze nains d'humeur plutôt inspirée.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de The Hobbit sont la propriété de J. R. R. Tolkien.

Cet OS a été écrit pour l'Évent "Follow your heart" de la page FB Défis pairing fanfictions.  
Titre imposé : Follow your heart  
Contraintes : OS de moins de 5'000 mots !

* * *

De retour d'un long périple dans le Sud des terres, la confrérie des nains avait trouvé, par un génie hasard, une nouvelle occupation tout à fait divertissante. Un de leurs compagnons de route les avait quittés pour des contrées plus vertes, enfin, ce n'était là que la version officielle. Officieusement, la raison qui avait poussé Monsieur Sacquet à prendre un chemin différent du leur demeurait obscure et depuis, ils s'amusaient à imaginer des scénarios bien plus improbables et amusants. Réunie comme tous les soirs autour d'un feu de camp, cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

— Bilbo est un hobbit, débuta Balin d'un timbre solennel, presque grondant.

Des chuchotements d'appréciation se propagèrent par-dessus le crépitement du bois. Confiant, Dwalin prit la parole en second, un doigt levé pour appuyer ses propos :

— Smaug est un dragon.

En face de lui, Bifur leva les yeux au ciel, haussant des épaules.

— Vous allez me dire, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais...

— « On la connaît par cœur, ton histoire ! » s'écrièrent tous les nains en chœur, avant d'éclater de rire.

Nori fut le plus rapide à retrouver son calme, ce fut donc à lui l'honneur de la tirade pour cette fois. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en pressant amicalement l'épaule d'Ori et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Reprenant la voix grave du conteur, il continua :

— Ha oui, certes, l'histoire est en somme toute classique : Bilbo part à l'aventure en trottinant derrière une bande de goinfres, Bilbo court comme un joyeux luron au milieu d'un champ de pâquerettes, Bilbo se coupe une tranche de saucisson sur son poney, Bilbo joue à cache-cache avec un vieux gnome dans une grotte, Bilbo se découvre une passion pour les courses-poursuites à pieds nus, Bilbo plonge la tête la première dans le trésor des nains... Bref, du grand classique, vu et revu. C'est plus tard que ça se gâte.

Des petits ricanements appréciatifs s'étaient élevés parmi l'assemblée, tandis que Bombur opinait gravement du chef.

— Bilbo fait face à un dragon, divulgua-t-il d'une mine lugubre. Smaug, et pas des moindres.

Une onde frémissante traversa le corps des plus impressionnables. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, cherchant un peu de chaleur en cette nuit froide. On crut même entendre le grondement du tonnerre au loin et Kíli, soudain anxieux, jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui de façon furtive.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Fíli lâcha d'une seule bouffée :

— Bilbo tombe alors amoureux.

Les rires fusèrent aussitôt à ses mots, le temps d'une seconde, avant de se taire brusquement. Douze paires de mirettes se regardèrent tour à tour, comme à l'annonce d'une fascinante nouvelle.

— Oh, fit même Bofur.

— Oups, le suivit Bombur, faussement surpris.

Dori fronça les sourcils d'un air perdu et secoua le bras de son voisin.

— De qui, pardi ? lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

— Du dragon, par Dieu ! s'exclama à plein poumon Óin.

Entre deux gloussements, quelques hochements de tête compréhensifs survinrent autour du feu, tandis que l'information faisait sens dans leur esprit.

— Ah, réussit uniquement à prononcer Glóin qui accusait toujours le coup.

Les regards en biais de Balin et Dwalin n'échappèrent à personne. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer ensemble et d'ajouter sur le ton de la taquinerie :

— A—ah...

— Nan, mais, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de raconter des histoires ! aboya subitement Thorin qui revenait de la forêt.

Il croisa les bras avec exaspération, laissant s'écraser au sol une bûche. Le bruit fit un tel fracas que les douze nains sursautèrent jusqu'à hauteur des flammes ; c'était bien mérité. À force, ce petit jeu devenait malsain. Si les pas de Bilbo s'étaient éloignés des sentiers battus, c'était parce qu'ils suivaient le cœur de leur maître, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec un quelconque dragon. Pff, quelle idée...


End file.
